


Apotheosis

by GaiusTheSweetThief



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Self Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaiusTheSweetThief/pseuds/GaiusTheSweetThief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad luck or The Fates, it doesn't matter what higher power, or whatever coincidence cast me into this situation, I'm very well not happy about it. On one hand there are cute guys everywhere, and Apollo is really hot, on the other hand half the world wants me dead. Brilliant, just brilliant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The cruelty of the situation I was about to enter was unbelievable, myself – a boring, average as could be teenager – assuming the personality, and reality of someone far greater than I could ever hope to be. Who'd have thought a hormonal 16 year old. Myself, would become part of Hell itself, or well, the Underworld anyway. The irony of the situation was laughable, in the fact that there was no irony to the situation. No coincidence in the world could have singled me out amongst the hundreds of thousands of other, better candidates that some higher power could have picked. I was of average looks, intelligence or had any special talent. If I was gifted at anything it would have been at being exceptionally average. As inconspicuous as could be.

It's just as they say, whoever they are anyway. “My friend, the Fates are cruel”, and cruel they are, if they are behind all my bad luck anyway. Those witches are as sadistic as sadistic gets, but I still have a firm belief that I just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.

A simple walk along the beach, it was peaceful, for about five minutes anyway.

My favorite spot on the local beach was the large tidal pool, infamous for the rocks surrounding it, which were slippery, many people have been sent to hospital over them, but if you were careful enough, you would return to land unscathed.

Of course, today, the one day I got up early, the one day I was alone on the beach, it started sprinkling, I can only imagine what would happen if I were a sensible person. Sensible enough to jump into the water and swim to shore, or quickly just speed walk back to shore. But if that was the case, my life – my story- would be much less interesting.

The sprinkling turned into drizzling, which became a full-on downpour. If before I was standing on wet tiles, I was now standing on thin, slippery ice, ready to screw me over at any given minute.

Of course I didn't even have to take a step, nature itself decided to get my inevitable doom over with, and pulled the rocks beneath me away. The world seemed to spin three hundred and sixty degrees at least seventeen times, I couldn't tell you how many times I hit my head on the sharp, slippery tidal pool rocks. But I could certainly tell you how painful it was.

If I had to use one word to sum up what would happen to me after this event, to warn you as to what happens to me, it would have to be... Apotheosis.

But, does these sequence of events, this apotheosis have a happy ending? I wonder too...


	2. Prologue II

Falling down has a weightless feeling, the best kind of feeling for when you want to think, if only I didn't have the vision of my imminent death stuck in my mind. Eventually I'm going to hit the ground, eventually I am going to feel pain, eventually I will die. Is this fate, the inescapable truth, or is it fact, the undeniable truth?  
Why am I falling? Will I die painlessly? What happened to me at the rock pool? Was everything predetermined, or a cruel coincidence?                                                              Splash! The sound of something falling into water disturbed the peaceful silence, my vision – previously filled with darkness – now filled with a dark blue... something. Too deep a blue to be the sky, water? Filled with broken toys, ripped documents, diplomas, damaged awards, various other thrown away items. Was I in the bottom of a polluted lake? Probable. Was I more confused than I've ever been in my entire life? Yes, quite so.   
I fell, and a loud 'splash' followed. I fell from a rock pool, and now I'm at the bottom of a polluted body of water... how long have I been down here? Pretty sure I'm dead, nice to know Hell looks like a depressing, LSD induced nightmare. Thank you Hell for showing yourself to a mere mortal, a now dead mortal – that is.  
I tried to open my mouth to complain about the situation, but only to find I have no control of my body, I can't feel anything, only the weightlessness of falling. Probably for the best, considering if I did have control over my considerably non-existent body- I would've inhaled litres of the toxic water I was currently existing in.  
I need to think this situation through more thoroughly, to calm down and get my rushing thoughts into order. What do I know? I currently cannot feel my body, I'm at the bottom of a polluted body of water, and that everything currently occurring makes no logical sense what-so-ever... brilliant, just brilliant.

“Father...” A voice echoed from above, a frustrated tone accompanying it. “I'll prove myself to you!” Someone, let's call them 'Daddy Issues.' Was just below what I could assume was the surface of rippling water. He or she, was definitely a human being- 4 limbs, short hair, and a flat, toned, particularly visible torso. Daddy Issues was most certainly male, a very attractive male from what I could see. He was going deeper and deeper into the body of water with a look of determination on his distorted face, the churning water obscuring my view of the male teen, all I could be certain of was that he was going deeper and deeper into the dark, murky waters. He seemed to be pretty successful in his diving until he stopped all of the sudden, something was most certainly wrong. He began flailing and panicking in a restrained manner- never jerking his arms or legs past an inch or two, as if he was chained by invisible bonds. I managed to force myself closer to him- concern and worry for the trapped teen fuelling my desire to move. Before I knew it, I was looking him directly in the eyes, there was no sign of recognition- perhaps I was an incorporeal spirit- all I could see in his eyes was fear, despair, and rapidly fading life.

I don't know how much time passed, I stared deep into the boys eyes until they were completely devoid of any life. Whatever was holding the boy down had freed it, his pale body slowly floating to the surface, myself staying with it. I don't know why, but I felt this strange compelling feeling. An urge to stay with the corpse of the unfortunate boy, Daddy Issues, as I crudely called him. Almost as if he was a dear family member, I have no intention of leaving his side, or perhaps I simply cannot leave his side. I experimentally focused and attempted to push myself back from the deceased body, with no success. Again, same results. Mentally sighing, I attempted to propel myself forward, only out of boredom, knowing I would not move. Yet, I did.

If my eyes were operational, or even existed, I'm sure they would be shooting forward faster than bullets into the deep blue river. I drew closer, and closer to Daddy Issues – the boy I saw die only moments ago, uncomfortably close, impossibly close. The last thing I saw before everything went to a pitch black, was the pale face of the fallen boy, the boy whose name I will never know...


End file.
